


Все к лучшему в этом лучшем из миров

by переводоведьма (wanderin)



Category: ['Союз Спасения', ] - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, Languages and Linguistics, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderin/pseuds/%D0%BF%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0
Summary: Наконец-то и я сделала то, что сделать всегда очень хочется, но как-то неловко: поместила любимых героев в любимую обстановку.Место действия – внезапно Вена, Международное агенство по атомной энергии, русская [по сути _русскоязычная_, но таков проф. жаргон] лингвистическая служба. Сережа в роли наиболее толкового синхрониста и заботливого начальства для стайки таких же, но чуть более бестолковых синхронистов.История начинается с того, что Кондратий возвращается домой после серьезного косяка на работе. Это так, на всякий случай.
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Наконец-то и я сделала то, что сделать всегда очень хочется, но как-то неловко: поместила любимых героев в любимую обстановку.  
> Место действия – внезапно Вена, Международное агенство по атомной энергии, русская [по сути _русскоязычная_, но таков проф. жаргон] лингвистическая служба. Сережа в роли наиболее толкового синхрониста и заботливого начальства для стайки таких же, но чуть более бестолковых синхронистов.  
> История начинается с того, что Кондратий возвращается домой после серьезного косяка на работе. Это так, на всякий случай.

_Slow down, you crazy child_

_And take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while:_

_It's all right, you can afford to lose a day or two._

_When will you realize? Vienna waits for you._

_Billy Joel – Vienna_

Сегодня вдруг оказалось, что Трубецкой не мудак. По крайней мере, не такой мудак, каким выглядит. Не знаю, должен ли я ему теперь бутылку виски, или _там_ , наверху, автоматически списали в качестве оплаты мою душеньку, или полчаса позора тоже вполне засчитываются? Он, по крайней мере, ничего не сказал. Только – “Все, иди”. И, кажется, “До завтра”. Кажется, потому что я пулей вылетел из его кабинета, и голова у меня была забита совершенно другим.  
Я никогда не строил иллюзий насчет того, что застрахован от ошибок. И все-таки понимать мозгами – одно, а внушить самому себе на практике – совсем другое. Потому что однажды это с тобой случается, и ты оказываешься совершенно не готов. Я оказался совершенно не готов. В такие моменты возникает эгоистичный вопрос, претензия даже, которую так и тянет предъявить преподавателям в альма-матер: “Почему вы меня этому не научили?” Меня научили всему – кроме этого. Они бы сказали, что некоторым тонкостям работы научить просто невозможно. А лучше бы мой вопрос оставался и дальше без ответа.  
Я залез в трамвай, приложил карточку, пошатнулся, когда он отчалил от остановки. Поморгал немного, осматривая полупустую внутренность состава, и упал на ближайшее сиденье. Рюкзак неудобно съехал с плеча. Я не поправил.  
Спать, вопреки всему, не хотелось совершенно. Вынув почти разрядившийся телефон, я немного пощелкал плеер, но через несколько минут поймал себя на том, что дольше одного куплета ни разу не продержался. Выключил и продолжил, не вынимая наушников, смотреть прямо – по касательной к самой сути – на приглушенный, притупившийся в остроте красок и ощущений осенний мир.  
На подъезде к моей остановке зарядил дождь. Квартал до съемной квартиры пришлось пройти, морщась падающим на нос и щеки каплям. Капли падали и на голову, и на пальто, и на верхний клапан рюкзака, скатываясь и превращаясь в мокрые тонкие дорожки на гладкой коже. Я перебежал улицу на остатки зеленого сигнала. Зацепил боковым зрением уютные огни “Латерне”. Они мешались с чувством гнилой тоски и невнятной, бессильной злости.  
Дома было сухо, светло и ужасно холодно из-за открытой утром настежь балконной двери. Я снял, не расшнуровывая, осенние ботинки, умыл лицо, стараясь избегать взгляда в глаза своему отражению. Отражение, бессердечная сука, все равно меня нашло и уставилось из зеркала темными, как приготовленный по-турецки кофе, перепуганными глазами в ореолах углубившихся синяков. Усталое, слабое и уязвимое – смотреть на него было противно. Еще противнее стало от мысли, что в таком виде – если не хуже – я и просидел в кабинете Трубецкого, пока он поджимал губы, хмурился и звонил, общался с кем-то по-французски, а я пытался сконцентрироваться на привычном и вычленять из потока речи общие корни. Наконец он договорил, бросил мобильный на стол и привалился к стеллажу, скрестив руки. Я сглотнул комок в горле:  
– Заявление… Скажите, когда и в какой форме.  
Трубецкой фыркнул. Он всегда фыркал, когда я забывался и обращался к нему на “вы”. Оевропеился, должно быть. Сколько ему лет? Вряд ли много. По крайней мере, в квадратике “Зума” во время собеседования он выглядел старше. Но у меня язык не поворачивался тыкать человеку, который смотрел на меня, как на ничтожество.  
(Позже я понял, что он не только на меня так смотрит. Он просто по жизни _так_ смотрит, и этот взгляд означает что угодно, кроме желания приравнять к ничтожеству.)  
– Никто не собирается тебя увольнять. До понедельника отдыхай.  
– А…  
Я не договорил.  
– Все, – сказал Трубецкой, отмирая. – Иди.  
И, вроде бы, добавил: “До завтра”. Но тут, помнится, я из его кабинета уже выскочил, а как бежал по лестнице вниз – не помню.  
Отвратительнее всего в сложившейся ситуации была жалость к себе. Я вообще себя жалеть не любил и тем более не любил, когда меня жалеет кто-то другой, но отделаться от налипшей мерзости уже не мог.  
Следующее утро началось, во-первых, с того, что события предыдущего дня не испарились, как дурной сон, а во-вторых – с гложущего изнутри чувства сомнительной благодарности. Чтобы хоть как-то его заткнуть, я принял волевое решение впредь хотя бы мысленно называть Трубецкого _Сергеем_. Постоянно тянуло прибавить отчество. Культурные коды, будь они неладны, проехались по мне катком: оказалось, никакой альтернативной языковой личностью так просто их не вытравить.  
На улице было сыро – ночью, видимо, прошел дождь. Те из желтовато-коричневых листьев, чьи хлипкие черенки крепились к веткам недостаточно прочно, сбило на тротуар. В “Латерне” было пусто. Я прошел через весь зал, сел в углу, у окна, открыл ноутбук. Экран радостно бросил в меня надкусанным яблоком.  
Уныло жуя пышную вафлю, я подумал, что представление о счастье в массовой культуре как непременном следствии сбывшейся мечты должно умереть. Моя сбывшаяся мечта по-прежнему была при мне – никто не отобрал у меня ни город-открытку, ни кофе со специями, сваренный на песке, ни даже, что удивительно, любимую работу. Ноутбук с готовностью отобразил две колонки текста в окне вспомогательной программы; таблицу с терминами; подгрузил официальный сайт. До тошноты не хотелось _ничего_ , кроме как спать – во сне провал и разочарование переставали тянуть ко мне склизкие длинные лапы. Откровенно говоря, следующие несколько дней я провел именно так.  
  
  
К понедельнику – спасибо терапевтической силе принудительного отгула – дышалось уже полегче. Когда я пришел, напарника еще не было, а стекло, как экран в беззвучном режиме, транслировало зал, заполняющийся экспертами, делегатами и сотрудниками. Я сгрузил рюкзак в угол кабины, выудил блокнот, ручки и кружку-термос. Запустил солидного возраста компьютер. Полистал глоссарии на предмет внесенных кем-нибудь в мое отсутствие обновлений, но ничего интересного не нашел. Проверил микрофон, кондиционер и свет.  
– Доброе утро.  
Я вздрогнул. Вообще-то привычка вздрагивать, когда кто-нибудь подкрадывается со спины и неожиданно с тобой заговаривает, отбивается довольно быстро. Дело было не в неожиданности.  
– Доброе утро, – я замялся. – Сергей.  
Он осмотрел меня, как будто на предмет следов самоуничтожения, удовлетворенно кивнул – видимо, таковых не обнаружив, – и уселся рядом. Я заметил, что из вещей у него нет с собой ничего, кроме телефона, небольшого блока листов, закрепленного на планшетке, и гелевой ручки.  
– Отдохнул? – спросил Трубецкой. Поразмышляв с секунду, не издевается ли он, я пришел к выводу, что все-таки нет, и ответил относительно честно:  
– Можно и так сказать.  
Он снова кивнул и отдал все внимание кнопкам на пульте.  
За три часа утреннего заседания я только укрепился в неожиданном – весьма обескураживающем – понимании, что Трубецкой _действительно_ не был мудаком. Он был… Со своими заморочками. Но кто без них? А еще от него исходила мощная волна незыблемой уверенности в своей правоте, в которой я беспомощно барахтался, не в силах препятствовать стремительному выходу из строя собственных систем. Трубецкой излучал нечто реальное, стабильное и конкретное, почти материально-осязаемое, словно даже не энергетику, а _объект,_ отчего у меня вновь подступали к глазам ненавистные слезы, а к горлу – гадкий вкус удушливой обиды и горечи. Он ничего конкретного мне не сказал, нет; но все его поведение – участливо протянутая рука, чтобы включить мне микрофон, безапелляционный перехват канала несколькими минутами раньше положенного – выдавали то ли снисхождение, то ли странное покровительство в мой адрес. А я сопротивлялся всем своим естеством – и в первую очередь сопротивлялся желанию не сопротивляться ему вовсе, и от замкнутого круга лишенной всякой логики борьбы с собой устал больше, чем от работы.  
На обед конференция разошлась вовремя. Я снял наушники и посмотрел на Трубецкого: он свои оставил висеть на шее и сидел, оказывается, вполоборота ко мне, черкая что-то в блокноте, обманчиво расслабленный, даже как будто… радостный? Слово “ _радость”_ с ним сочеталось плохо. Зато сочетались “самомнение” и “снобизм”. На Трубецком были черные брюки, черная футболка и черно-серый клетчатый пиджак с кожаными заплатками на локтях. Трубецкой выглядел, как модель. Словом все свидетельствовало о том, что между нами – пропасть, сокращать которую сложно и, пожалуй, бессмысленно.  
После обеда он притащил мне кофе. Бежевый стаканчик в кольце черного уплотненного картона с золотым, словно оттесненным по принципу гравюры названием заведения, под черной пластиковой крышкой, с торчащей на месте поднятого клапана шершавой трубочкой.  
– Спасибо, – промямлил я.  
Трубецкой неопределенно пожал плечами и уткнулся в документы заседания. Я просидел еще несколько минут, пялясь на его завившиеся от уличной сырости волосы, сосредоточенно нахмуренные брови и длинные пальцы. Стакан ощущался в руке чем-то инородным и тяжелым, как пудовая гиря, так что пришлось отставить его в угол стола: там стена соединялась со стеклом, так что он теперь удачно загораживал на часть делегатов. Тело потряхивало и клонило в сон, но к кофе я так и не притронулся.  
  
  
  
Во вторник мне в напарники дали Каховского, и мы благополучно промолчали до самого вечера, не тревожа душевные раны друг друга. В среду Каховский простыл и был посреди дня отправлен домой, я доработал в блаженном одиночестве, а после не пошел домой и сначала шатался по Рингштрассе, пытаясь прикинуться туристом, потом, сам себе надоевший в своей неприкаянности, завернул в книжный и долго ходил между стеллажей. Там, под огромными желтыми лампами, среди пиликанья касс и шелеста страниц, страх отчужденности и забвения отступал.  
С полки мне само собой выпало в руки собрание сочинений Цвейга. Я погладил пальцем корешок, по диагонали просмотрел содержание, и, открыв наугад страницу где-то посередине, уперся взглядом в хорошо знакомый абзац.  
  
_“Aber allmählich weiß schon die von ihrer Tollheit ernüchterte Welt, daß von allen Grausamkeiten und verbrecherischen Übergriffen dieses Krieges keine sinnloser, überflüssiger und darum moralisch unentschuldbarer gewesen als das Zusammenfangen und Einhürden hinter Stacheldraht von ahnungslosen, längst dem Dienstalter entwachsenen Zivilpersonen, die viele Jahre in dem fremden Lande als in einer Heimat gewohnt und aus Treugläubigkeit an das selbst bei Tungusen und Araukanern geheiligte Gastrecht versäumt hatten, rechtzeitig zu fliehen – ein Verbrechen an der Zivilisation, gleich sinnlos begangen in Frankreich, Deutschland und England, auf jeder Scholle unseres irrwitzig gewordenen Europa.”_ *  
  
Искусство литературы, я всегда полагал, в том, чтобы наделять простые, ничем не примечательные слова, поставленные в строго определенной последовательности, почти пророческим смыслом: все, что с нами происходит, кто-то когда-то уже записал на бумаге. Искусство составления текста – любого, будь то письменного или устного, – в том, чтобы затронуть материи куда более тонкие, чем даже нейронные связи. Искусство, влекущее за собой скрытую, никому более не известную ответственность за сохранение того самого движущего и затрагивающего, нравственное обязательство не врать и не разрушать, даже если однажды тебе придется – а придется однажды обязательно – выбирать чью-то сторону.  
_Отрезвившись от морально ничем не оправданного безумия._  
_Преступление против цивилизации._  
_Содержание за колючей проволокой невинных людей._  
Слова Цвейга надломили меня, вспороли наконец назревшую, подгивающую изнутри рану, и то, что отравляло существование с середины прошлой недели, хлынуло наружу – выплеснулось – и разлилось вокруг огромной кислотной лужей. Я расплатился и в растрепанных чувствах уехал домой.  
  
  
  
В десятом часу в четверг Трубецкой перешагнул порог русской кабины и, не здороваясь, вручил мне сначала пачку листов, исполосованных текстами выступлений, а потом большой пакет из крафтовой бумаги.  
– Это что? – спросил я.  
– Речи, – невозмутимо ответил Трубецкой.  
Он не был идиотом, прикидывался тоже весьма неумело – я покачал головой и приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы создать видимость безразличия. Пакет приятно зашуршал в руках и просел под пальцами, выдавая мягкость и объемность содержимого. На секунду захотелось вежливо поблагодарить, убрать под стол и вовсе не заглядывать внутрь до вечера, а, может, и просто – не заглядывать _вовсе_ , но он до того внимательно контролировал перемещения пакета, что от мысли пришлось отказаться. Я медленно развернул вынутое из пакета вязаное полотнище, вытянул руки вперед и вверх, чтобы оно опало вниз, принимая опознаваемую форму, обросло объемной горловиной и рукавами.  
– Надеюсь, пригодится, – бесцветно прокомментировал Трубецкой. Было видно, что ему неловко почти в той же степени, что и мне.  
– Это, – я кашлянул, – лишнее. Я не…  
– Ты да.  
– Почему?  
– Сезонная кампания профилактики гриппа в рядах сотрудников, – неожиданно резво съязвил Трубецкой. Я сложил свитер бесформенной горой у себя на коленях.  
– То есть ничего личного?  
Он закатил глаза. Я на это фыркнул – в конце концов, он первый начал. Свитер тем временем пригрелся, как прибившийся дворовый кошак, и, несмотря на последние увещевания бытового здравомыслия, я понимал, что в итоге шерстяное чудовище поедет со мной домой.  
– Ничегошеньки.  
С того дня смены у нас больше не пересекались. По-хорошему меня это не должно было задевать. Предыдущие несколько месяцев ведь не задевало? Напротив, позволяло выдохнуть с облегчением и не сидеть, как на иголках, от мысли, что молчаливо слушающий твое вещание напарник отмечает каждый недочет и смысловую неточность. А Трубецкой всегда замечал и отмечал все неточности и недочеты, чтобы потом безукоризненно тактично предложить более удачные варианты. Все его варианты были более удачными.  
  
  
  
Я ел, спал, ходил на работу. Один раз даже сходил в музей и несколько часов, пока эстетика не перестала помещаться в чашу условной внутренней гармонии, пялился на все то, что Габсбурги без разбора тащили в свою столицу. Воспоминания о недавнем провале к тому моменту уже подстерлись.  
Свитер лежал в пакете и мозолил глаз. Я не носил его, видимо, назло Трубецкому – и ничто меня так не раздражало, как бестолковая игра в одни ворота. Сначала я отрицал, потом злился, и потребовалось еще двое суток и бутылка вина, распитая по-алкогольнически в одиночестве, чтобы признать: меня _ранила_ вопиющая несправедливость. Меня ранило, что он позволяет себе такое, что он _может_ позволить себе выгораживать бестолковых новичков перед вышестоящим начальством, а потом тыкать их носом в очевидные ляпы. Приносить кофе, ни с того ни с сего делать подарки, которые неясно, как трактовать, а потом растворяться в череде одинаковых речей и административных задач. Что он может себе позволить, а я – нет.  
Через несколько дней выздоровел и вернулся с больничного Каховский. Мы по-прежнему не донимали друг друга задушевными разговорами в перерывах между выступлениями, но теперь это усугублялось еще и тем, что я ходил злой, как черт, готовый взорваться от любого неосторожно брошенного слова. На качестве работы мое состояние, впрочем, никак не отразилось.  
Все снова пошло наперекосяк в среду. Может быть, стоит уже начать отмечать среды в календаре крестиком? Или, не знаю, купить переливающиеся неоновые стикеры и заклеивать числа звездами и сердечками. Что-нибудь, в общем, придумать, чтобы воздать должное своей феноменальной везучести.  
Когда я вышел, уже прилично стемнело, и деревья слились в сплошные неоднородные пятна. Ночниками улицы горели ярко-желтые и бело-голубые окна. Я притормозил у двери, раздумывая, можно ли еще притвориться попросту не заметившим, но элементарная логика подсказывала, что вряд ли. А потом он и вовсе меня заметил.  
Я подошел и хотел поздороваться, но споткнулся о слова и в итоге только странно повел плечом, внутренне заранее раздражаясь. С другой стороны, я устал и имел полное право злиться, что в мой драгоценный вечер наедине с собой и своими мыслями без спросу вторгается главная их причина.  
– Привет. Надеюсь, еще не остыл, – ответил Трубецкой так, будто его слова были чем-то само собой разумеющимся, и недвусмысленно протянул мне стакан, в точности повторяющий неудачные попытки двухнедельной давности.  
– Спасибо, – пробубнил я. Кофе оказался на редкость хорошим. Ясности не прибавилось. Трубецкой посмотрел на часы (он носил массивные часы на металлическом браслете, как будто созданные на его руку), хрипловато кашлянул и довольно топорно брякнул:  
– Я тебя провожу.  
Кофе вдруг загорчил и перестал пролезать в горло. Я хотел что-нибудь ему ответить (предположительно, возразить) и даже открыл рот, но, не сумев справиться с собой, захлопнул снова. Меня всегда учили, что молчать нельзя: в ситуации полного непонимания предписывается составить свою версию происходящего и до конца придерживаться внутренней логики. Теперь же классические приемы в одночасье перестали работать, и тест на профпригодность я с позором провалил.  
В трамвае мы ехали молча. Обстановку можно было бы назвать романтичной, но я не испытывал ничего, кроме дискомфорта, грызущей тревоги и парализующей неловкости. Мне было не до города, расстилающегося в окне, у меня затекла поясница и до слез чесался глаз. Сидеть в телефоне не позволяли элементарные правила приличия, а все идеи для завязывания непринужденной светской беседы я отметал за несостоятельностью, стоило только взглянуть на его сосредоточенное хмурое лицо. Хотелось сказать: “Не очень-то оно мне и надо”. Слова жгли язык, но умирали у кромки зубов, и мне было досадно и обидно, а еще досаднее и обиднее было это признавать.  
На моей остановке и поблизости, вполне ожидаемо, не было ни души. Я подавил желание наступить на брошенную кем-то на асфальте газету и поправил свитерный воротник. Закон подлости все еще был единственной нормой международного права, безотказно работающей в любой точке земного шара.  
– Рад, что пришлось по душе, – натянуто сказал Трубецкой.  
– Ага, – поморщился я. – Спасибо. Это было… неожиданно. Но приятно.  
А это было – самым неожиданным, но приятным, что я когда-либо ему говорил. Не то чтобы я планировал. Не то чтобы я хоть себе признавался до этого вслух, что мне _приятно._  
– Ты бы иначе слег, – отмахнулся Трубецкой. – Проще, чем потом перекраивать график и выдергивать людей не в свою смену. Ты себя видел вообще? Тебя же ветром сносит.  
На этих его словах я поперхнулся воображаемым кофе (реальный закончился, и я как раз искал мусорку, чтобы утилизировать стакан), покачал головой и заметил:  
– Лучше бы ты этого не говорил.  
– Лучше бы я просто тебя уволил, – вздохнул Трубецкой. – После того случая.  
Меня словно ударили обухом – мир лишился красок, звука и точки фокуса. А Трубецкой продолжил:  
– Не потому, что ты не профессионал, ты профессионал, конечно, просто тогда многое бы стало проще.  
Мы прошли единственный в районе круглосуточный продуктовый магазин, принадлежащий странной болгарской семье, и свернули в переулок. Слева замаячила “Латерне”. Мне было уже совершенно не до его слов. Он это, видимо, тоже понял, но извиняться не стал, и неловкость нашего молчания, обострившаяся до предела, провисела в воздухе вплоть до крыльца.  
– Пришли, – сказал я, замедляясь, а потом останавливаясь вовсе, и собственный голос показался мне глупым и несуразным.  
– Ясно, – сказал Трубецкой.  
“Ясно”. “Ясно” – убийца разговора. А что, если разговор и не начинался? Ботинки у меня были все же же, совершенно неинтересные, но я подумал, что стоит, наверное, протереть их тряпочкой для приличия.  
– Спасибо, что составил компанию.  
– Не за что.  
(Тут, полагаю, мы оба мысленно усмехнулись: я уж по крайней мере точно.)  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
Мы потоптались на пороге еще несколько секунд. В воздухе что-то висело, но я никак не мог уловить, что. Развернуться и исчезнуть за броней подъездной двери далось мне необъяснимо тяжело – ноги как будто вросли в уличные ступеньки, меня словно пригвоздило к ним взглядом, которого я старательно избегал, но все равно на себе чувствовал.  
  
  
  
Я прошел по диагонали просторный холл цокольного этажа, свернул к лестницам и вызвал лифт. Он полз, как самая неторопливая черепаха, а я смотрел на сменяющиеся цифры – четыре-три-два-один-ноль – и думал, что подобное, наверное, испытывают под прицелом. С той только разницей, что цифры видит стреляющий. Лифт пискнул, бесшумно раздвинул створки, впуская меня, так же бесшумно их состыковал и пополз наверх.  
Оказывается, меня трясло. Я понял это между вторым и третьим этажом, когда случайно посмотрел на свои руки. А руки дрожали – и коленки, оказывается, тоже ходили ходуном. Теперь, когда я это уже заметил, снова включать упрямое отрицание организм напрочь отказывался, и было холодно. Было очень страшно. Душило ощущение неправильности – вопиющей, оскорбительной неправильности, подлой несправедливости, посягающей на саму основу мироустройства.  
Я вышел на своем этаже, остановился у двери своей квартиры и закрыл лицо руками. А потом в кармане рванул неуместно радостной трелью телефон.  
Да, телефон в кармане зашелся стандартной мелодией звонка, засиял значком вызова, засигналил знакомой фамилией – но я и без того схватился за него, как за соломинку в водовороте, снял трубку, вовсе не глядя на светящиеся белые буквы, и сказал:  
– Да?..  
– Кондраш, – рвано выпалила трубка. Я пошатнулся и хватил ртом воздуха, упираясь свободной рукой в стену. – Кондарш. Скажи. Скажи, что у тебя тоже это чувство?  
– Какое, – переспросил я шепотом, – чувство?  
– Что нужно вернуться. Я не знаю, что это. У меня просто чувство, что нужно немедленно вернуться. У тебя тоже?  
Меня затрясло еще сильнее. “Да”, – набатом застучало в голове.  
Конечно, _да._  
Конечно, нужно вернуться.  
_Возвращайся, пожалуйста, возвращайся и больше не уходи._  
В глазах почернело, но на ослабевших, подкашивающихся ногах я дернулся обратно в сторону лифтов.  
– Если я сейчас приду, – снова заговорил Трубецкой. – Я сейчас приду. Ты?..  
– Да, – сказал я наконец. – Да.  
В этот раз лифт ехал еще медленнее, чем в первый – удивительный парадокс, как быстро летит время, когда этого меньше всего хочется, и какой разной может казаться скорость одного и того же лифта. Я стоял, прижавшись к стенке и закрыв глаза, и считал до десяти и обратно на всех известных мне языках. Телефон по-прежнему горел, зажатый в окостеневшей руке, а вызов мы оба, кажется, так и не сбросили.  
На улице был все тот же вечерний мир, глухой и бесцветный несколько минут назад, вмиг зазвучавший всеми цветами и красками, помноженными многократно друг на друга, теперь. За несколько минут невозможно уйти далеко, невозможно не добежать обратно еще быстрее, когда по-другому уже попросту...  
…Он поймал меня – или это я упал ему в руки, буквально упал ему в руки, не слишком переживая о динамической стороне вопроса. Вцепился в черный кашемир, спрятал нос в мягком шарфе, уложенном незамысловатым узлом, и чуть не взвыл позорным образом вслух, когда он обнял меня тоже. А он обнимал – как делал все остальное. Надежно, очень _по-своему_. Совершенно несравнимо ни с кем другим.  
– Сереж, – прошептал я – и вздрогнул. Мне показалось, он вздрогнул тоже, но называть его по имени, господи, какая мелочь, сущая мелочь, если подумать, называть его по имени вдруг стало таким правильным и простым.  
– Да, – сказал он. – Я знаю. Придется что-нибудь с этим делать.  
У него оказались мягкие, _неожиданно_ мягкие губы, холодные холодным вечером и как будто знакомые не первую тысячу лет. Он оказался – понятным, таким понятным, что стало самому от себя смешно. Понятным, как новый язык, в котором вдруг смыслы наконец начинают вылупляться из бесконечного потока красивых звуков. Как мир до падения печально известной башни, без которой мы все остались бы без работы. И после, едва глотнув черноты из воздуха, я бы, возможно, что-нибудь ему сказал – но он держал меня, сжимая руки все крепче, выбивая изнутри вместе с дыханием последнее, что там было, и вливая что-то качественно новое, что-то важное, что-то принципиально отличное от всего известного мне ранее, так что я принял непрофессиональное решение промолчать.  


  
* Но мир, отрезвившись от безумия, постепенно начинает понимать, что из всех жестокостей и преступлений этой войны самым бессмысленным, ненужным и потому морально ничем не оправданным было содержание за колючей проволокой ни в чем не повинных людей, давно вышедших из призывного возраста, живших много лет в чужой стране и слепо веривших в священный закон гостеприимства, соблюдаемый даже тунгусами и арауканами, и потому своевременно не бежавших; это преступление против цивилизации с равной бессмысленностью совершалось во Франции, Германии и Англии - на каждом клочке земли потерявшей рассудок Европы.  
  
С. Цвейг, "Мендель-букинист"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Следующая весна после той осени.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ВМЦ - Венский международный центр.  
> "Юниспейс" - конференция по вопросам использования космического пространства в мирных целях.  
> Синхронисты, как правило, недолюбливают последовательный перевод.  
> У глоссария, который упоминается в конце, есть прототип, но это конфиденциальная информация. Просто знайте, что он похож на огромный толковый словарь - около шестисот страниц А4.

_I don't care what consequence it brings_   
_I have been a fool for lesser things_   
_I want you so bad_   
_I think you ought to know that_   
_I intend to hold you for the longest time_

_Billy Joel – The Longest Time_

Мы сидели в кресле и обнимались. Корректнее было бы сказать: Трубецкой сидел в кресле и обнимал меня, а я распластался по нему и все пытался поудобнее разместить голову у него на плече. И дело было вовсе не в его плечах – вы, простите, вообще видели хоть у кого-то более удобные плечи? – а в моей голове. Как всегда. Дело, мать его, всегда было в моей голове. Это я давно уяснил и особенно не возникал.

Итак, мы сидели и обнимались, насколько это можно было охарактеризовать глаголом, подразумевающим два действующих лица, и в какой-то момент моя возня, очевидно, так его достала, что он устроил увесистую ладонь у меня на затылке и сказал:

– Как поживает твое рвение попробовать подключить французский?

Я от неожиданности даже перестал крутиться. Мое рвение подключить французский, вообще-то, поживало хорошо. И практиковаться в глухой кабине, имея возможность в любой момент швырнуть наушники в сторону, было весело. Слушать Трубецкого было зачастую еще, кхм, веселее. В ином ключе я об этом до сих пор не думал.

– Я нашел тебе заседание, – размеренно продолжил Трубецкой. – Ничего важного. Если хочешь попробовать. Я могу сходить с тобой.

– Да, – сказал я. – Нет. Да.

– То есть?

– То есть, я хочу. Но не хочу при тебе позориться, – я вздохнул. Он странно хмыкнул. – Но и без тебя я тоже не пойду, потому что тогда все будет еще хуже.

Не нужно было видеть его лицо, чтобы знать, что в этот момент он закатил глаза. Трубецкой _постоянно_ закатывал глаза. Раньше меня это нечеловечески раздражало, потому что казалось, что он закатывает глаза в ответ на мои проебы. Теперь я знал, что он закатывает глаза именно в ответ на мои проебы, и успокоился.

– Ты не опозоришься, – возразил он, когда глаза, очевидно, по инерции выкатились обратно. – Я не буду тебя слушать. Возьму книжку и сяду читать. Испугаешься – кричи. Только микрофон выключай.

«Почему, – так и слышалось между строк в его терпеливых доводах, – Господи, почему, когда ты всем тварям раздавал по паре, мне достался этот?»

  
Что мне нравилось с самого начала, так это наш маленький коллектив. Компактный как раз настолько, чтобы, собравшись на совещание в кабинете Трубецкого, мы с комфортом могли там разместиться – Оболенский оккупировал кресло, Каховский аскетично ограничивался стулом, Бестужев и Арбузов занимали каждый свою половину дивана, сам Трубецкой вещал стоя или опершись о край стола, а я со временем присвоил подоконник. Подоконник у него был низкий и широкий, а из окна открывался почти идиллический вид на прилегающую к ВМЦ территорию. Примерно через месяц Трубецкой сдался – и принес четыре разноцветные подушки из «Икеи».

Я соорудил себе уютное, насколько возможно, гнездо из этих подушек, сбросил кроссовки под подоконником и теперь сидел, сложив ноги по-турецки: на одной коленке балансировала, покачиваясь, упаковка круглого печенья в шоколадную крапинку, на другой – стопка расползающихся веером текстов. Справа остывал термос.

– ...это разумно, да. Хорошо. Тогда Петр, Женя, Миша, забираете «Юниспейс». Сами поделите?

– Без разницы? – уточнил Оболенский.

– Мне все равно, – отмахнулся Трубецкой, – делайте что хотите. В пределах устава, конечно, и желательно третью мировую не начать, от остального я вас отмажу.

Его слова отозвались теплом в груди: я невольно вспомнил, что несколько месяцев назад стул, на котором сейчас умостился Каховский, казался мне не иначе как электрическим. А еще на Трубецком был классический серый костюм (в такие моменты я все еще порой чувствовал между нами прежнюю дистанцию), долбаный костюм в последний день рабочей недели – который смотрелся на нем органично, как ни на ком другом, и который так приятно было снимать с него – деталь за деталью – поздним вечером.

Я и не заметил бы, что мысли утекли в нерабочее русло, если бы Трубецкой не вернул меня безжалостно с небес на землю:

– НПО в понедельник – я и Кондратий, во вторник то же самое, Антон – отдыхай до среды, в среду бросим тебя на последку. После обеда серия двусторонних встреч...

– Последка, – разочарованно простонал Арбузов.

– ...Сегодня узнаю, кто будет от англичан, и скоординирую тебя.

Я отломил половину печенья и опрокинул в себя остатки кофе. Тексты, воспользовавшись моей потерей бдительности, поползли с коленки вниз и, так как занятыми руками ловить их было, увы, затруднительно, с шуршанием осыпались на пол. Остальные невольно обернулись на меня – я неловко пожал плечами и, кажется, покраснел кончиками ушей.

Субботу мы провели дома. Говорить «дома» вместо «у него дома» я начал подозрительно быстро, а он демонстрировал изумительную для лингвиста тактичность. Трубецкой варил кофе по-турецки. Настоящий кофе по-турецки – глубокого черного оттенка, пряный и сладкий. У него на кухне, на приколоченной к стене дощечке, висели три турочки разного объема; он точно знал правильное соотношение воды и зерен для каждой, и ему не лень было почти каждое утро раскалять противень с песком.

Честно сказать, даже если он так пытается меня впечатлить, у него прекрасно получается. Правда, я в этом сильно сомневаюсь: вся жизнь Трубецкого со стороны смахивает на стремление кого-нибудь впечатлить, но на самом деле он просто сам по себе такой. И дается ему это без видимых усилий. К тому же, иногда мы с ним завтракаем не дома.

Но в эту субботу Трубецкой варил кофе по-турецки. Я досыпал на стуле, и махровый халат был мягким и убаюкивающим, а острый аромат специй приятно щекотал нос.

Трубецкой ловким движением перевернул турку над белой керамической чашкой. Я зевнул и спросил:

– Что будем делать?

На столе возникло блюдце, на блюдце – чашка, ложка и два кубика сахара. Воспользовавшись удобством положения, я вытянул руку, ухватился за его футболку, собирая складками к центру, и потянул на себя. Щеку тронуло мятное дыхание (вчера вечером распечатали новый тюбик пасты), Трубецкой хмыкнул – его усмешка растаяла у меня на губах, я впутал пальцы свободной руки в его непривычно растрепанные волосы и закрыл глаза.

– Будем прокрастинировать до вечера, а потом пойдем есть сыр и пить вино, – сказал он, отрываясь, хотя и с явной неохотой; мне удалось утянуть его в еще один поцелуй, прежде чем он все-таки выпрямился и вернулся к кухонному столу – забрать завтрак.

Мы действительно снова завалились в кровать, поставили фоном первых «Мстителей» и единодушно решили отложить разбор материалов на завтра. Я хотел оттянуть неизбежное и в глаза не видеть французский глоссарий так долго, как только можно, а Трубецкой просто не любитель смешивать работу и отдых: в его представлении выходной должен непременно оставаться выходным.  
В обед за окном пролился слабый дождик, на который я, возможно, вовсе не обратил бы внимания, если бы у нас не была открыта форточка. Но форточка была открыта, и в комнату вместе с весенней прохладой попадал стук крошечных капель по жестяному карнизу. На карнизе отмокали остатки насыпанного птицам пшена.

Я перевернулся на спину, оттолкнулся от матраца и сел, опершись на вытянутую руку. На улице было чуть пасмурнее, чем утром. Я поймал убегающую простынь, закопался ногами в сбившийся вниз шерстяной плед и зевнул.

– Надо забронировать столик.

– Я позвоню, – ответил спустя секунду Трубецкой. Я уловил движение и шорох слева; прикосновение теплых губ – чуть выше лопатки, точно там, где, я от него узнал, образуют идеальный треугольник три крошечные родинки, – наконец, он обхватил меня за пояс и потянул на себя. Я запрокинул голову.

– Позвони.

– Позвоню, – упрямо повторил Трубецкой.

Позвонил он в лучшем случае минут через семь.

В девять Трубецкой вызвал такси. По-хорошему, идти было полчаса неспешным прогулочным шагом, да и погода располагала, но в его действиях была логика: другого способа заставить себя встать с кровати мы просто не придумали.

Я поднялся, потянулся, снял со спинки стула аккуратно сложенные брюки. Потом распахнул дверцу шкафа и долго придирчиво изучал полки. К счастью, Трубецкой ушел на кухню относить тарелки, и возможности отпустить комментарий по этому поводу у него не было.

Вернувшись, он долго стоял в дверном проеме и смотрел на меня – сложно-нечитаемо: что-то в нем попросту не меняется. Я поймал его взгляд и переспросил, наклонил голову:

– М?

Трубецкой вздохнул, оттолкнулся от дверного косяка и подошел ближе.

– С такими плечами, – его ладонь легла мне на шею; он скользнул большим пальцем вниз, провел с нажимом по ключице и прихватил сползающий вырез, – за такой вид нужно штрафовать. Ну… или премии выписывать. Тут уж как посмотреть.

Он говорил и делал все то, что страшно не вязалось с моим первоначальным о нем представлении или, точнее, с моим представлением о том, во что могут вылиться наши отношения на каком бы то ни было этапе. И все-таки это было правильно – потому что иногда все складывается совсем не так, как ты думал, но менее правильным от этого не становится.

Такси высадило нас прямо напротив широких дверей из темного стекла, проштампованных тонким серебристым логотипом. Город стемнел. Расцвели огни реклам и прилавков. Нас провели на второй этаж, где уютная веранда открывала огромными окнами вид на беспечно веселящийся центр. Трубецкой напряг знания разговорного немецкого и попросил принести красного сухого, сырную тарелку и свежего хлеба.

– Выпендрежник, – сказал я. – Черт талантливый.

– _Te quiero_ , – ответил он, протягивая руку через стол; я раскрыл ладонь навстречу его пальцам. Трубецкой медленно-медленно провел по ней самыми подушечками, очертив линию жизни, сдвинул вверх по запястью гармошку рукава и задержался, еле заметно нажав, там, где бился пульс. – _Te adoro. Te amo._

– Боже, – я уставился на него, как впервые, потому что привыкнуть – нет, привыкнуть к этому было нельзя. – Ты. Ну вот что ты, а? _Yo te quiero también. Por supuesto que sí._

Вино здесь разливали в большие бокалы-фонари, приятно ложащиеся в руку. Пышные ломти теплого, только что испеченного хлеба с посыпанной кунжутом темно-золотой корочкой принесли в застеленной белоснежной салфеткой плетеной корзинке. Хлеб проседал под пальцами и с трудом ломался; мягкое масло, перемешанное с приправами, – веточка зелени, выдолбленная из дерева плошка, деревянный же ножик, умеют же сделать красиво, – таяло, заполняя пористую структуру. На огромной квадратной тарелке вперемешку с орехами, виноградом и клубникой в художественном беспорядке был разложен желтый, белый, бледно-голубой сыр, В керамической вазочке, текучий и сладкий, блестел, отражая лампы и свечи, мед.

– За нас? – спросил Трубецкой разве что с тенью улыбки, и я повторил:

– За нас, – и мы выпили, и крепкое вино обожгло распаляющей пряной сухостью.

Мы возвращались ночью, совсем ночью, не просто затемно, а в то позднее время, когда благовоспитанные европейцы, приученные в восемь утра уже назначать деловые завтраки, видят десятый сон в теплых постелях. Мы были похожи, наверное, на полудурочных туристов. Я был немного пьян и много – влюблен в него, а он обнимал меня, как на тех однотипных картинах маслом, которые продают на главной торговой улице любого города.

Вполне предсказуемо, в воскресенье мы не выспались.

Трубецкой был все утро слегка потрепанный, тер ладонью заспанное лицо и пытался сфокусировать взгляд на экране. Ему страшно, непозволительно, ничуть не меньше, чем безупречные костюмы, шли мягкие спортивные штаны и простая белая футболка. И бледно-розовый полукруг, неровная, почти пунктирная линия на сгибе шеи – с него быстро сходит, но у меня острые зубы – тоже шел.

Я потянулся, поморгал, стряхивая сонное оцепенение, покрутил в руке маркер. Безжизненные тексты приобретали определенный шарм и характер, если расчертить их полупрозрачными линиями, расписать пометками на полях: в рабочем настроении меня это странно успокаивало, и я наконец чувствовал себя тем, кем всегда мечтал быть. Сейчас, правда, хотелось все отложить, подползти под бок к Трубецкому и снять компьютер с его коленей. Составлять глоссарий – не очень. Проявляться сознательность вынуждал только долг перед международным сообществом.

– Сереж, – позвал я.

Трубецкой не ответил, только посмотрел в мою сторону и вопросительно поднял бровь. Я повторил:

– Сереж.

– Ну?

– Я устал.

Повисла недолгая многозначительная тишина. Потом Трубецкой осуждающе щелкнул языком и поморщился:

– Хватит отлынивать.

Я обиженно скривился. Еще какое-то время он попытался смотреть на меня с долей строгости и даже пристыдить:

– Ну что это вообще, – но смешок прорвался, как бы Трубецкой ни пытался его задавить. Во избежание подрыва своего неоспоримого авторитета ему пришлось отвернуться к компьютеру, а мне – разочарованно уставиться в бумажки.

Первые месяцы жизни в Вене я никак не мог привыкнуть к огромным стеллажам шоколадок в сиренево-белых обертках, хаотично расставленным в каждом «Спаре». Шоколадок было – ну, буквально море. Разных. Теперь меня ими подкармливал еще и Трубецкой: на завтрак у нас с завидной регулярностью помимо чего-нибудь до зубовного скрежета полезного (вроде альпийского зерненого творога) выставлялась вазочка сладостей.

– Мозгу нужна глюкоза, – говорил он наставительно, – при нашей работе – особенно.

Не то чтобы у меня было желание с ним спорить.

Шоколадки валялись везде. Разные. С орешками, с печеньем, белые, горькие, совершенно жуткие творения шоколатье-франкенштейна с карамелью, нугой и драже – одновременно. Утром в понедельник, как и любым другим утром, пока Трубецкой педантично облачался в костюм и перевоплощался в безупречного руководителя русской секции устного перевода, я хаотично носился по квартире, собирая бумажки, ручки, блокноты и – заодно – эти шоколадки.

В какой-то момент он перегородил собой дверной проем, так что я чуть не влетел в него, и поймал меня за плечи.

– Собрался?

Я энергично закивал.

– Отлично. Идем.

Было совершенно очевидно, что так из меня выходит нервозность. Я нервничал – и глупо было это отрицать. Равно как и глупо было, на самом деле, нервничать. Но, увы, где бывали в такие моменты мои золотые мозги подающего надежды молодого специалиста? Трубецкой за локоть вывел меня в коридор, подал пальто и вытолкал за порог.

Заседание начиналось в десять. Когда мы приехали (это было в начале десятого), в организации кипела жизнь. Мне до сих пор иногда казалось, что она никогда не спит, хотя я превосходно знал расписанный по минутам график и сам, задержавшись вечером, не раз наблюдал, как гаснет ровный свет экологичных энергосберегающих ламп, стихают живые обсуждения и пустеют просторные коридоры.

Встречались в одном из небольших – по меркам международных организаций – залов. Мы пришли первыми: остальные кабины пустовали. Я закрыл за нами дверь и нажал кнопку выключателя, Трубецкой разложил на столе канцелярку и документы, включил компьютеры. Я вынул из рюкзака блокнот, ручки и кружку-термос. Кружка тут же оказалась в руках у Трубецкого, и я снова подумал, что пора подарить ему свою, как бы он ни отпирался, утверждая, что ни к чему. Я вытащил, собрав одной стопкой, вчерашние распечатки. Из распечаток с несуразно громким стуком выпала на стол вскрытая подтаявшая плитка.

Я аккуратно разделил стопку на две части. Листы там, где она затесалась, стали липкими и совершенно непрезентабельными. Трубецкой выразительно посмотрел на шоколадные разводы.

– Упс?

– У тебя, – он покачал в руке кружкой, – здесь – концентрированный шоколад. Не…

– Нет, – сказал я, – не слипнется. Ты сам говоришь: глюкоза.

На это ему возразить было нечего.

– ...Заседание закрывается.

Я дождался, пока он договорит последнюю фразу, выключит микрофон и облегченно снимет наушники, замахнулся – и с наслаждением стукнул его свернутым в трубку текстом выступления Всемирной организации по борьбе с табакокурением. Борьба с табакокурением нанесла непоправимый удар душевному равновесию Трубецкого, у него смешно вытянулось лицо и округлились глаза.

– Что ты творишь, мать твою, – (голос у меня дрогнул, и непонятно, чего в нем в итоге прозвучало больше – злости или истеричного веселья.) – Ты нормальный вообще?!

– Да я же не знал! В смысле, не понял! – Трубецкой оправдательно замахал руками, пытаясь увернуться от моего орудия мести. Я оставался неумолим. – Я думал, ты – да что ты, господи, Кондратий, – я думал, тебе нужна помощь, – _Кондратий!_

Наконец я сжалился над ним, да и просто утомился размахивать импровизированной дубинкой, и примирительно опустил руки. Трубецкой перестал от меня закрываться, посмотрел сначала с некоторой долей недоверия, затем – фыркнул, словно сдерживая смех. Губы дернулись задавленной усмешкой. Я предуреждающе занес дубинку:

– Не сметь!

– Я не, – он замотал головой, – просто ты… у тебя…

– Не сметь, – сквозь такой же предательски пробивающийся смех повторил я, для верности все-таки стукнул его еще раз – без прежнего, впрочем, энтузиазма. Рука сама потянулась к лицу, и я уронил лоб в ладонь и все-таки расхохотался. Тут уже он расхохотался тоже. Еще несколько минут мы поочередно поднимали глаза друг на друга в надежде, что приступ утих, и всякий раз снова начинали смеяться снова, пока он не хлопнул ладонью по столу с решительным:

– Все, – и я не сказал:

– Ладно, – и не начал собирать вещи.

Смех откатывался, как взрывная волна, с меньшей силой на каждом следующем витке, и я бы с удовольствием избежал тематических рабочих метафор, но они всплывали сами – помимо моего желания. Трубецкой дождался, что я закинул за спину рюкзак, обнял меня за плечи, мы не вписались в дверной косяк и посмеялись еще немного, и только тогда я смог сказать почти серьезно:

– Это тебе кара господня за маниакальное желание всех спасать.

– Нелогично как-то, – уязвленно заметил Трубецкой. Я не удержался и ткнул его пальцем в бок. Он мужественно стерпел. – Спасать сирых и убогих – богоугодное дело, а ты так говори… Да все, все! Я понял.

Я снова ткнул его в бок и попытался вывернуться; он обнял меня крепче, примирительно поцеловал в макушку и добавил:

– Я больше не буду. Шутить про сирых и убогих. Честно.

– Просто не надо больше отбирать у меня наушники, когда я не просил, ладно? – фыркнул я. – Боюсь представить, что попало в эфир.

Что на большинстве заседаний царит скука смертная, я тоже усвоил еще в университете. Как и то, что делегаты (в массе своей), следовательно, на них с комфортом спят. И что логически отсюда выводится основная задача синхронного переводчика – ни в коем случае не разбудить их своим переводом, поскольку стоит им только проснуться, как они тут же займутся излюбленным делом: начнут писать твои ошибки. Больше ничего их, как правило, в содержании речей не интересует.

Трубецкой, впервые услышав краткое изложение приведенной выше концепции, сначала долго смеялся, потом спросил: «Вас что, правда так и учили?» – а на мой кивок неожиданно посерьезнел и многозначительно изрек: «Надо же. Образование приближается к реальности».

Я так и не понял, шутит он или нет. Во всяком случае, если на сегодняшнем заседании делегаты и спали, то мы с Трубецким – то есть, позвольте, мы _по вине Трубецкого_ , – совершенно точно разбудили их шумной возней и моим красноречивым «Сергей, зачем снял, отдай!» А ведь все потому, что мой не к месту благородный Дон Кихот на основании собственных домыслов сделал вывод, что я не справляюсь с акцентом и скоростью франкоязычных ораторов, и полез отнимать у меня наушники. Словом, повод если не уволить (а мне вполне доходчиво объяснили, что за подобные недоразумения здесь увольняют редко), то по крайней мере как следует отчитать нас обоих – вкупе с ошибками, которых проснувшиеся делегаты наверняка насчитали достаточно, – представлялся просто замечательный.

В холле первого этажа Трубецкой притормозил, свернул в сторону от выхода и остановился между парой высоких фикусов. На улице постепенно смеркалось -- начинался по-весеннему синий вечер.

– Задержимся чуть-чуть? Коллега приехал. Хочу тебя познакомить.

– Конечно, – я пожал плечами и тут же поймал себя на том, что взгляд будто бы сам по себе стал выхватывать каждую фигуру в помещении по отдельности – не зря все-таки привычка вторая натура. Но, как водится в таких ситуациях, сколько ни высматривай, непременно упустишь: я разглядывал прямо противоположный угол холла, когда Трубецкой окликнул меня:

– Кондратий. – Я обернулся на его голос, зацепился за мелком за его взгляд; он едва заметно кивнул влево: – Знакомься, мой давний коллега и друг, Па...

– Павеливаныч,– неверяще выпалил я. Уголки рта сами собой поехали по сторонам и вверх; изнутри стала подниматься клокочущая, бурлящая радость. В жизни он был, кстати, куда менее суров, чем по видеосвязи.

– ...вел Пестель, русская служба синхронного перевода женевского отделения, – договорил, почти не запнувшись, Трубецкой. – Павел…

– Кондратий, – Павеливаныч приветливо кивнул и протянул руку. Ладонь он сжимал крепко, смотрел четко вперед ясным, располагающим к себе взглядом, выдающим незаурядный интеллект и скорость мысли. Это все тоже было гораздо проще разглядеть здесь, чем на экране. – Поздравляю. Рад видеть в рядах коллег. Сергей…

Они с Трубецким тоже пожали руки, а я никак не мог определиться, в чью сторону мне смотреть, и неловко прохлопал глазами весь обмен любезностями. Трубецкой представил меня еще раз, не пожалев лестных эпитетов для моих профессиональных качеств; уточнил, откуда мы знакомы.

– _Outreach_ , – пожал плечами Павеливаныч, – готовил их группу к экзаменам. Как видишь, сдал один. Поблагодари меня при случае за пополнение штата.

– И не только, – буркнул Трубецкой то ли себе под нос, то ли в мою сторону – совсем тихо, но я услышал. Способности к распознаванию человеческой речи – и медицинские обследования обычно это подтверждают – у синхронистов в полтора-два раза превышают средний показатель. Я тоже усмехнулся: стало заметно спокойнее.

Мы все втроем неспешно двинулись в сторону входной двери. Павеливаныч спросил, как мне работается, мы вспомнили несколько смешных историй с учебы, и я воспользовался случаем наконец-то лично сказать спасибо.

– Не за что, – просто ответил он. – Моей заслуги здесь на самом деле мало.

– Ну конечно, – встрял вечно закатывающий глаза Трубецкой. – Теперь я знаю, кто научил Кондратия говорить «приверженность».

– Только ты, – поморщился Павеливаныч, – не любишь нормальное слово «приверженность», которое использует весь переводческий мир.

Мне пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не расхохоться в голос. Павеливаныч шагал широко, видимо, в силу привычки, Трубецкой – потому, что для него это был нормальный средний шаг, и если его одного я успевал подергать за рукав, то за ими обоими мне приходилось чуть ли не бежать. Они себя чувствовали, по всей видимости, просто замечательно.

У трамвайной остановки мы наконец замедлились. Павеливаныч отошел от нас на почтительные полтора шага, спустил с плеча стильный кожаный рюкзак и, покопавшись, вынул пакет с чем-то. По очертаниям угадывалась печатная продукция, причем достаточно внушительных объемов.

– Завтрашний обед в силе, – он неопределенно протянул нам пакет – обоим сразу и никому конкретно – и мы с Трубецким одновременно дернули к нему руку, так же одновременно опустили и переглянулись. Потом Трубецкой пакет все-таки забрал. – Но я лучше отдам вам сейчас, и моя совесть будет чиста. Не знаю, что мной двигало, однако под действием благородного порыва я распечатал в нескольких копиях глоссарий Карамзина. Примите, так сказать, в дар от нашего лагеря.

Лишившись пакета, он развел пустыми руками и коротко кивнул. Я вспомнил бессонные ночи, проведенные над этим глоссарием – и тут же испытал в той или иной степени свойственное любому переводчику саморазрушительное желание повторить незабываемый экспириенс. Мы распрощались.

Когда Павеливаныч ушел с остановки в сторону новых жилых кварталов, красиво сверкающих на солнце стеклянными панелями, и его силуэт уменьшился до точки, а потом и вовсе растворился в пейзаже, мы с Трубецким сели в трамвай до центра. Висело комфортное молчание.

– Насчет того, что было, – неожиданно заговорил он, – хотел сказать, что теперь ты понимаешь, почему.

Я перестал созерцать окно и обратил все внимание к нему и его словам. В левой руке Трубецкой держал пакет. Правую – свободную – он поднял, нашел мою ладонь и бережно сжал пальцы.

– Я понимаю, – глухо сказал я. Несмотря на то, что обсуждаемая ситуация по-прежнему была абсурднее некуда, мне совершенно перехотелось смеяться. Глаза подозрительно защипало.

– Никто не застрахован, – продолжил он с той же спокойной улыбкой, большим пальцем поглаживая тыльную сторону моей ладони. – Бывают непоправимые ситуации. Но обычно мы пытаемся сделать так, чтобы самым страшным, что с тобой может случиться, были, ну, знаешь, идиотские шуточки твоих же коллег.

Я кивнул, не в силах выдавить сколько-нибудь содержательного ответа. Желание припоминать ему произошедшее лет ближайшие надцать, если не дцать, меркло по сравнению с крошечным солнцем, разгорающимся внутри – так отогреваются под потоком бегущей из крана воды замерзшие в минусовую погоду пальцы, так разливается по телу спасительное тепло бодрящего утреннего кофе. Так обжигают губы купленные в парке свежие вафли, которые в этом городе продают на каждом углу. Я опустил глаза и тоже улыбнулся, пряча за улыбкой благодарность, ворох серьезных мыслей и какие-то еще – очень важные, с трудом выражаемые в словесных эквивалентах чувства.


End file.
